The present invention is related to an Air Rapid Bloom Offboard Chaff (AIRBOC) deployment system which has a minimal chance of pre-maturely detonating.
An AIRBOC system is useful as a countermeasure against threats, such as ASMS and targeting radars, which could identify, locate and possibly destroy a ship. A typical AIRBOC system performs its function by being dropped from an aircraft and after a set delay, detonates at a safe distance from the aircraft. More specifically, shortly after the AIRBOC is dropped from the aircraft and at the desired altitude, the AIRBOC is exploded, releasing a cloud of chaff into the area. The chaff is detected by enemy weapon systems and causes attention to be directed to it rather than the ship.
One problem that exists in AIRBOC is the potential for premature detonation resulting in serious injury to crewmen loading or transporting the AIRBOC. All to often during loading or transport, an AIRBOC is mishandled causing a detonation system to become armed with disasterous consequences.